Hogar
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha por fin regresaba, luego de haber pasado dos años fuera de la aldea, decidió regresar. Aunque sentía mayor interés de ver sólo a una persona. Solo iría, la vería, la escucharía, y luego se iría. ¿Entonces por qué esta vez sentía que todo se acabaría? ¿Por qué pensaba que ella ya no estaría?


_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solo la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

* * *

 _Hogar._

* * *

Sasuke, quien nunca sucumbía al miedo, justamente hoy, tenía miedo. ¿Por qué tengo miedo? Esa era la pregunta que pasaba cada vez por la mente del azabache.

Solo iría, la vería, la escucharía, y luego se iría.

¿Entonces por qué esta vez sentía que todo se acabaría? ¿Por qué pensaba que ella ya no estaría?

¿En qué momento esa molestia se hizo tan importante para él?

–Molestia. –Susurró mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa. –Sigues siendo tan molesta como siempre. –Habló en voz baja mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha. Los aldeanos aún no se acostumbraban al verlo caminar libremente por las calles, pero no podían hacer nada, solamente asentían ante su presencia, nadie en su sano juicio le gustaría buscarle problema al Uchiha, así consideraran que no debía estar ahí, no podían hacer nada.

A solo pasos de la residencia de la Haruno, Sasuke aún seguía con su miedo. ¿Había dañado tanto las cosas? ¿Ella lo aceptaría? ¿Aun seguía amándolo?

Y sin darse cuenta, ahí estaba la respuesta a sus miedos.

¿Sakura aún seguía amándolo? ¿Sakura estaría esperando por él?

El sonido de las risas, quien el identificó como las de Ino, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, tratando de ocultarse lo mejor posible, observó como la rubia salía de la casa de la joven Haruno, Sakura iba detrás de ella con la cara roja como un tomate, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

–Frentona. –Sonrió la rubia. –He pasado casi todo el día aquí. ¿Qué le diré a mi padre?

–¿Qué te has fugado con Sai y…

–¿De cuándo acá tu con esos comentarios? ¿Quién te los ha enseñado? ¿Fue Kakashi-sensei? –La rubia la fulminó con la mirada, la ojijade solo bostezó dándole a entender a su amiga que estaba muy cansada y que quería dormir.

–Oh no señorita, conmigo no sirve eso. Es más hazme un lado, me quedo a dormir contigo esta noche.

–No puedes. –Se negó Sakura. –Mañana saldré con Naruto y Kakashi-sensei. –Sonrió. –Iremos a unas aguas termales, pasaremos todo el día en ella.

–¡Con más razón! –Exclamó la rubia. –Esos dos solos contigo. ¡No puedes ir! No sin una mujer más, así que sin quejas. –Advirtió la rubia, Sakura solamente rio mientras movía su cabeza en forma negativa y le daba el paso a la rubia nuevamente a su hogar.

–Así que saldrás con el dobe y Kakashi ¿eh? quizás pase a saludar a cierto rubio. –Sonrió mientras cambiaba de dirección.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La casa de Naruto era un desastre, aunque de por sí siempre lo ha sido, el rubio intentaba buscar las ropas que llevaría, no podía irse sin su tan amado short naranja. El no era Naruto, si no tenía algo naranja.

–Tengo un desastre. –Se quejó. –Debería llamar a Sakura-chan para que me ayude.

–No puedes, está con Ino. –El rubio sintió un escalofrió, juraría que esa era la voz de Sasuke, su mejor amigo, pero ignorándolo completamente siguió buscando por toda la habitación.

–Definitivamente, Sakura-chan es quien puede ayudarme. –Susurró dándose la media vuelta quedó paralizado, no sabía si era real, si su mente lo había proyectado, pero ahí, en frente de él, y con la misma cara de siempre, se encontraba Sasuke.

–Hmp, se dice hola. –Sasuke sonrió al ver al tonto rubio, pasarme la mano por la cara una y mil veces mientras repetía.

 _Estoy alucinando, solo es eso._

–No es ninguna alucinación, usuratonkachi. –El azabache agarró justamente la prenda de vestir que el rubio buscaba, formando una bola con ella se la lanzó a la cara, el rubio saltó sorprendido y miró a su amigo.

–¡Es cierto! –Gritó. –Estás aquí.

–Hmp sí, he vuelto a casa.

–Sa-Sakura-chan. –Susurró el rubio. –Ella…

–Por eso he venido, necesito hablar contigo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ese día, el sol brillaba como nunca, la brisa fresca entraba por las ventanas refrescando el hogar, Sakura se había levantado dos horas antes del encuentro con sus amigos, ya que a ella le encantaba caminar por las calles de Konoha, se sentía libre, se sentía segura. Sonrió al ver a los niños pasar por su lado, a esa hora lograba ver lo más bello de Konoha, los reyes del lugar, el futuro de la nación.

–Me pregunto. –Susurró al vacio. – ¿Cuánto tiempo más debería esperar?

–No creo que mucho. –Escuchó una voz detrás de ella, Sakura al instante se paralizó. –He vuelto, Sakura.

La pelirrosa volteó bruscamente, pensando que, si hubiese sido un juego de su mente, Sasuke no estaría hay detrás de ella, pero lo que vio fue más real que cualquier ilusión, a solo cinco pasos de distancia, estaba la imagen más viva del Uchiha, estaba él, con una rara curvatura en sus labios y viéndola fijamente. Ella ahogó un pequeño grito de sorpresa al ver que el Uchiha avanzaba, sin pensar en lo que hacía, mientras el avanzaba hacia ella, ella buscaba la forma de retroceder.

Sasuke rió internamente, la cara de Sakura era de completo asombro, estaba aún más hermosa que la noche anterior y seguía teniendo esa misma mirada, la vio susurrar algo inentendible al oído humano, y de repente sonrió, sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

–Bi-Bienvenido a ca-casa, Sasuke-kun. –Ella lo vió durante mucho tiempo, el pelinegro no había cambiado mucho, aunque seguía siendo más alto que ella, lograba verlo a la perfección, Sasuke por su parte se dio cuenta de lo cambiada que estaba Sakura.

Ya no era más esa niña que corría detrás de él siempre que lo veía.

Era una mujer, una mujer fuerte, una mujer inteligente, una mujer que no merecía, pero que aun sabiéndolo, muy egoístamente elegía para él.

–Estoy en casa, Sakura. –Le sonrió mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, Sakura solamente se quedo paralizada, a la expectativa.

–Y-yo… –Intento hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca. El azabache alzo su único brazo, y con delicadeza acarició la cara de la joven, Sakura sorprendida, suspiró ante tal acto, el azabache le regaló una sonrisa mientras bajaba lentamente la cabeza, Sakura advirtió lo que pasaría y con nerviosismo, rodeo el cuelo del azabache.

Un beso.

¡Sasuke-kun le había dado un beso! Podía no ser el beso más experto de su vida. Pero fue el beso que más había esperado, la delicadeza con la que Sasuke tomo sus labios, la forma en la que trato de abrazarla con su único brazo. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Era un sueño?

Cuando Sasuke se separo de ella, lo hizo lentamente, juntando su frente con la de ella, espero a que ella abriera los ojos.

Los ojos de Sakura estaban llenos de alegría, pero también había preguntas, preguntas que el con gusto respondería.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa esto?

–Significa que tus sentimientos llegaron. –Susurró viéndola aun a los ojos. – ¿Por qué? Porque he querido responder a tus sentimientos.

–¿Por qué ahora? Yo…

–Últimamente has estado en mi mente, ¿sabes? Me encontré sentado bajo un gran cerezo pensando en ti, y recordé la promesa que anteriormente te había hecho, recordé que te dije que volvería y te vería y aquí estoy.

–Yo…

–Sé que no te merezco. –Soltó de repente. –Que mereces alguien mejor. –El pelinegro fue interrumpido antes de terminar.

–Puede que sea verdad. –Susurró la chica. –Pero en el corazón nadie manda. –Le sonrió. –Mi corazón te escogió a ti hace muchos años atrás, ahora te pido, que no te cierres. –Sakura le tomo su mano con fuerza. –Yo estaré contigo y te abrazare fuertemente cuando te sientas perdido. Así es el amor. Y así sea poco o mucho lo que pueda hacer. –Lo vio directamente a los ojos. –Te protegeré, porque contigo quiero estar. –Sasuke sonrió mientras el también le apretaba la mano. –Has llegado, y aquí te quedaras. –Sasuke la acercó nuevamente a su cuerpo y dándole un beso en la frente, susurró al aire.

–Al fin, he llegado a mi hogar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Años después.**_

Una niña de ojos negros tan parecido a su padre se acerco a él, Sasuke cuando la vio no pudo hacer más que sonreír, sabía que Sarada quería preguntarle algo, y por lo mismo la invitó a acercarse a él, la pelinegra infló los cachetes en un gracioso puchero que le recordó mucho a Sakura.

–Papá. ¿Cómo fue que empezó tu relación con mamá? –Sasuke iba a contarle a su hija como empezó todo, cuando la voz de su mujer sonó detrás de ellos.

–Todo empezó con un _''Eres una molestia''_ y un _''gracias''_. –Sakura sonrió mientras la niña la veía con duda en su mirada. –Y luego siguió con un _''te veré pronto, gracias. ''_

–No entiendo. –Expresó la pelinegra menor. – ¿Qué mas pasó después de eso?

–Estoy en casa, Sakura. –Susurró el azabache, la pelirrosa sonrió mientras también agregada.

–Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun. –Sarada quien no entendía lo que decían sus padres, intentó preguntar algo nuevamente, la pregunta murió en sus labios cuando vio la sonrisa de felicidad de su madre, y la mirada de su padre.

Quizás no entendiera el cómo pasaron las cosas, según su madre no todo fue perfecto, pero algo si sabia ella.

Sin importar lo que pasara, el amor triunfó.

Su madre era feliz, su padre era feliz, y ella también lo era.

Ellos conformaban la familia Uchiha. Ellos con amor, formaron su propio hogar.

Pasara lo que pasara, ellos estarían juntos como lo que eran, porque sus sentimientos estaban conectados.

 _A pesar de que la rama sea delgada y parezca romperse._

 _De ella, nacerá tu futuro._

 _No cortes los días que aun no ves._

 _Sonriendo volteare, porque quiero protegerte._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

Paso por aquí a dejar una pequeña historia que estuvo en mi mente en estos días, de repente me senté en la computadora, y salió lo que aquí está escrito.

Si te gustó, sabes cómo hacérmelo saber. Dejando un reviews de lo que te pareció esta corta historia.

Un saludo a todos, se despide: _Rosse._

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


End file.
